Patch Version 164
Patch Version 164, also known as the Mark 1.3K Game Patch, is a major content patch update released on April 21, 2015. The update commemorates the 1,300th day of Dragon Nest SEA Server's game service. Changelog New Content General * Volcano Ordeal Nest * Fortress Of Erosion ** With the update of the Fortress of Erosion, Dark Lair will be removed. Dark Lair contents can be used until 20th April 2359HRS GMT+8. Dark Lair ranking for April will be using the records from 1st April 9am to 20th April 2359HR GMT+8. Monthly ranking reward that is tabulated from the 21 days of play history will be given out on 1st May at 0900HRS GMT+8. Cash Shop * New Monthly Costume: Ziyo Costume Blessed Seraphic Costumes * Skill Up Plate Updates General * Removal of Suffix and Potential System * Removal of Dark Lair * Cooking Renewal Event * Help Guide Renewal * Cash item alarm system * Farm related changes * Added option to reject channel invitation * Icons added for each level of Dragon Jade/Talisman materials * Changes in Master/Apprentice System * Changes in Skill Heraldry Effects ** Skill Heraldry Arcane: Effect has been changed from cooldown reduction to increased duration. ** Skill Heraldry Arcane: Effect has been changed from cooldown reset to increased damage. ** Skill Heraldry Shock Transition: Effect has been changed from reduction of MP used to increased activation rate. ** Skill Heraldry Magical Breeze: Effect has been changed from cooldown reduction to increased duration. ** Skill Heraldry Magical Breeze: Effect has been changed from cooldown reset to increased damage. ** Skill Heraldry Cheating Point: Effect has been changed from increased damage to cooldown reduction. ** Soul Gate heraldry will change from increasing ATK to increasing action speed, and from increased debuff duration to reduced cooldown. Cash Shop * Removal of Velskud Costume * Altea's Gacha-Box Update ** Added: Dragon Tears Necklace ** Velskud Treasure Box Update ** Added: Corrupted Velskud's Wings ** Added: Corrupted Velskud's Tail ** Added: Corrupted Velskud's Decal Skill Balancing * Barbarian ** Whirlwind (PVE) - Attack Power Increased ** Offend Hit (PVE) - On top of original abilities, this skill now has ability to create Bubbles called "Rage". Rage creation depends on character HP. When a certain amount of Rage is accumulated, it explodes with taunting howl and Circle Swing is Enhanced. ** Circle Swing EX (PVE) - Additional Hit is enhanced. Damage received while using enhanced circle swing will be reduced. ** Critical Mastery (PVE) - HP deducted from using Taunting Howl is reduced. * Chaser ** Crippling Punisher (PVE) - Duration is increased. * Screamer ** Soul Scream (PVE) - Dragon's Soul will unfold faster when soul scream is used. No changes in cooldown. Additional damage for Curse of Dragon's Soul is increased. ** Sadism Pleasure (PVE) - Increases own and allies Dark Attritube Attack power and Final Damage, but the unstable power burns away mana. The amount increased can be stacked for a certain amount. Cooldown time will be removed and duration is adjusted. ** Revenge (PVE) - When you accurately hit enemies with Phantom Claw, Chain Claw, Revenge Hand, Rampage Claw, Phantom's Rage, Blitz Claw or Chaos Formation with Critical, Resent Area will be enhanced. ** Resent Area (PVE) - Resent Area enhanced with Revenge. It can only be used when it is activated, and recovers own and allies’ Mana when used. For enemies, damage dealt over a long period of time by Resent Area will now be dealt at one blow. ** Phantom Claw (PVE) - Attack power is increased. ** Chain Claw (PVE) - Attack power is increased. ** Revenge Hand (PVE) - Attack power is increased. ** Rampage Claw (PVE) - Damage dealt on targets that are immune to Stun will also be increased. * Raven ** Applause EX (PVE) - Reduces Dark Attribute Resistance of accurately hit targets. ** Punishment EX (PVE) - Reduces Dark Attribute Resistance of accurately hit targets. * Bringer ** Healing of Chakra (PVE) - Mana recovered per second is greatly reduced. * Engineer ** Mechanic Mode (PVE/PVP) - In addition to Ammo Recharge, Cannon skill cannot be used as well. * Blade Dancer ** Hurricane Gust (PVE) - Relative value of Physical ATK and absolute value of Physical ATK have increased by 30% each. * Guardian ** Stance of Faith EX (PVE/PVP) - When moving to the front/back/staying still at Stance of Faith EX - Stance, Key can be used. When hit during Jump motion, Aerial Block is activated at 100% chance. Like the Stance of Faith EX Block state, 100% Physical and Magical ATK will be applied ** Aerial Block (PVE) - Cooldown Removed * Warrior ** For normal Sword attacks, Active Skills that can also be used in the air becomes available. ** After Dash Kick, Aerial Skill can be entered while in the air. Bug Fixes * Image distortion for Sorceress Mythical Ancient Costume Category:Patch Updates